My Hero of Time
by LugiasPal
Summary: This story is about a Girl named Michelle who has to take care of link in her world for five years because a viruse is going to attak him no time sooner.But as in life she finds out that she is a decendt from Miku from her would that used to be termina.
1. It all happend by playing the game

My Hero of Time  
  
Wrote by Michelle  
  
~ Note to all is that I do not own Zelda and also I will try to write a better Zelda story then the first on I have so please no violence in the review part. (^.^).  
  
Chapter one  
It all happened by playing the game  
  
Hi my name is Michelle I am 16 years old and I am her to tell you the story about what is happening right know. Okay it all happened when I was playing my new Zelda games that came with gamecube. It was neat because I finely got to own a copy of Zelda the Ocarina of Time. I was so happy because I always had to use my brothers a lot and it kind of got boring because I did not own the game. Then I went over to my gamecube when I suddenly heard something weird in my head it sounded like help me from a strange voice. "What going on stop all of you go away" as I was putting my hands to my head and trying not to go insane. But the voices died down, "man that was weird", as I put my Zelda game into my Gamecube.  
  
(Note to people Have you seen the free Zelda with gamecube commercial if you did Tell me what you thought because I thought it was grate).  
  
Switching the power button on I suddenly I heard more of the noise and they said "Michelle help us you are the only one who can save us". As Michelle got paranoid she just picked up her controller and started to look through the game tittles and decide to play the Ocarina of time. "Alright let the game begin", as I pressed start something funny happed to my controller. It started to spark and also the T.V. and game system got all funny and out of all my game was talking to me. "Michelle helps him" A girl like goddess spoke. "Help who", I questioned as I stared at the TV. screen. "Please help the Hero of Time" she spoke in a soft voice. Who you are and what do you want from me, and also what is with all the strange voices in my head.  
  
"My name is Nyrue and I am hearing to tell you what is going on and please".  
  
"Help with what", as I stode close to the T.V. Screen.  
  
"I Need you to keep the hero of time safe, because if you don't he will die ", the goddess spoke with sadness.  
  
"So I am guessing I need to help Link". "How do you know of Link"?  
  
"Trough the video games". I told her.  
  
"Okay so you now him like that but not I person".  
  
"Yep", "And what is attacking link some sort of virus has attacked him, and we don't have that grate of medical hear as you do", She told him.  
  
"So how are we going to get him hear", As Michelle said standing as Nyrue face suddenly appeared in front of the screen holding Link in Hear arms a little bit.  
  
"Own Nyrue of time what will people think if he is shown I public and start asking a lot of question".  
  
"Don't worry child I Have put a spell on him so he can look like you people".  
  
"What about the ears", as I questioned her.  
  
I have put a spell wear you can only see his real ears and normal to others".  
  
Link woke up and wondered what is happening. But he looked up and nyrue and suddenly go to the part when he was qustiong her.  
  
"What is going on hear and whey is it that I am starting to feel real bad". He said looking around some more, until he saw Michelle on a strange screen. "Who is she"?  
  
"Link this is Michelle and the reason you are hear because you haft to go to her world because you are starting to get a virus and her world is the only places you can get some help", As the goddess spoke to him.  
  
"So how is he getting over to my world", Michelle questioned her.  
  
"What is the virus", as he questioned Nyrue.  
  
"I don't now but you will find out when you get their"  
  
"But there is one problem and that is medical hear cost a lot and I don't have the money.  
  
"Okay that I a problem", the goddess spoke. I guess I will haft to set up a bank their for him and supply him with money for that and other things.  
  
"What other things are you talking about", she questioned the goddess.  
  
Link will haft to stay their for at lest five years to get back hear because that's who long it will take to get him back.  
  
"But what will hyrule do with out me if there is some trouble". He got kind of worried  
  
"If something happens I will send a signal to Michelle so she can help out".  
  
"What are you talking about" Michelle said.  
  
I will give you something special for you to use on your gamecube because you game I magically connected to this world". As the goddess spoke.  
  
"That fine but I sometimes have school and also link has to attend school hear because it a law that kids in my land haft to do.  
  
"School will it be hard to do" link questioned.  
  
"It's not that hard but if you stick with me every thing will be alright". Michelle told him.  
  
"Okay link are you ready to go", said the goddess.  
  
"As I am" said the 16 year old boy (a/n in this story he is sixteen years old and will be I the tenth grade).  
  
Suddenly a bright light appears and take links away into the light. He suddenly landed on Michelle's bed softly.  
  
"Okay you know what to do and take care said the goddess.  
  
Suddenly she left and I turned of the gamecube off with the T.V. After I did that I went over to Link and neared down and to some of his golden locks out of his face and said hallo trying not to blush.  
  
"Hi Link"  
  
"So I am spending five years hear", he said looking up at her.  
  
"yah so how are you feeling", a little bit okay but I will be fine.  
  
"Nice you are hear I will get you some different clothes", as she is sitting next to him.  
  
What is wrong with my cloths"? He said looking down.  
  
"Well since you are hearing you need to fit in this world like me".  
  
"But what kind of of clothes are you talking about". "Come on and I will show you" as she went to her closet  
  
Michelle was a tomboy a year ago so she had a lot of boy's clothes in her closet. As she got to her closet she opened the door and Link was amazed about the closet being half girl's half boy's clothes. Michelle found some Arizona jeans and a dark green colored shirt. She turned around to Link and gave him the clothes. Link went into the bath room and tried them all on and stared at the mirror smiling at his new look, and his hair was a little messy. He walked out of the bathroom and showed Michelle his new look.  
  
"Wow look how cool and handsome you are". She said giggling and blushing at the same time.  
  
Link started to blush but then ask Michelle what she thought of him.  
  
Link you look handsome and latter on we will go to the mall and get you some new clothes.  
  
"What is a mall" he questioned.  
  
A mall is a big place with many stores in it".  
  
"That neat but what am I suppose to do with my sword and shield. Saying as he walks towards his stuff.  
  
I have a spot near my bed were we can hide it from the world.  
  
"Okay that sounds good but will it is safe".  
  
"Yes it will be safe, and now I bet you are hungry so let's go up stairs to the kitchen.  
  
The two went up stairs to get some food. She went to the cupboards and grabbed some fruit rolls and handed one to Link.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"They are fruit rolls and they are really good.  
  
Link opened his and took the whole thing and shoved it in his mouth. Suddenly link got the face like this ^_^ saying I was the greatest thing.  
  
"That's Grate but know I haft to find a way to have my folks letting you stay hear for sometime.  
  
Suddenly the back door opened and my brother Mitch came in from shoveling. "Who is he he asked me staring at link".  
  
"It's along story and I should tell you".  
  
Michelle told the story to Mitch.  
  
"Wow he's Link but what will your father and my mom say".  
  
I don't know but they don't come in five hours". And Sarah is still at the sleep over that she was invited to.  
  
"So Mitch what do you think of me being hear. Link said  
  
"I think it kicks ass". Mitch replied.  
  
That's Grate, Link said.  
  
"Hay Mitch can you give me and him a ride over to the mall.  
  
Sure whey not but what dose he need  
  
He needs to get some new clothes.  
  
"Okay but get ready.  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Well what do you think, and next chapter will deal with school the parents and the mall. P.s. don't give me a hard time with reviews. 


	2. Mall and Parents

My Hero of Time  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mall and Parents  
  
*Note thanks for all of you guys review and yah I will try harder on spelling but it's not my fault because my stupid English teacher in Ohio was a real bitch but I am glade I live hear in Bismarck North Dakota now (*,~).  
  
In the last chapter in the end we see Link and Michelle head of to the mall with Hear brother Mitch, But know their in the car getting their.  
  
"So link I wonder what kind of style will fit you the best, but I think we should go to Aeropostale first, and then JcPennys", As Michelle was telling him about the different places for clothes.  
  
"Wow that I a lot of places to get clothes at", Link told her.  
  
"Hey Michelle are you going to take him into Pac Sun", Mitch said as he was driving on main street hear in Bismarck.  
  
"Of course I will".  
  
"What is in Pac Sun"? Link asked Mitch.  
  
"Well it's mostly have clothes that mostly boys wear"  
  
As they got closer to Kirkwood Mall Link was thinking about what he was going to get but suddenly he had a bad pain hit him in the heart. (Oh no could it be the virus Neyru was talking about earlier.  
  
"Are you okay link because you look kind of pale", as Michelle spoke with a little of worried accrued into her face as she looked at him.  
  
"Oh I am just fine but don't worry about me".  
  
As Mitch pulled up in one of the parking spaces, they got out of the car and headed to the door and went inside. Link was amazed on how big Kirkwood mall was, and by that he started to go in to space. Then Michelle came up and taped on the boys shoulder, and he turned around with a face like this,! _! And then I was like this to him^_^. Boy was he surprised of what it looked like.(a/n man I would be surprised if I walked in the first time not knowing what a mall was). "So you two are just going to walk around for a while", As Mitch spoke.  
  
"Yah" the two teens spoke.  
  
"So what are you going to do", Michelle asked.  
  
"I am going to go over to my friend's house but I will pick you two in three hours",  
  
"Okay that sounds good but let go Link".  
  
As Mitch walk out of the mall doors, Michelle turned around to link with a smile on his face saying, " Lets stop by JcPennys and find you something to wear".  
  
"Okay".  
  
The two walked down at the end of the mall to the right heading towards the store. On their way a lot of people gave link a weird stare like they have never seen him on, oh my god it's one of the pretty boy's. But Michelle gave the death look for what they wear doing like this {~_~} sorry if it looks bad. The two entered and Michelle went towards the young men's department.  
  
"Okay link lets look around and see what we can find you to fit your style".  
  
"Hey these look nice", as link was looking at some Nice green fuzzy sweatshirts and hoddiese from the company polo. He held the on up and Michelle had the face ^_~ this saying I was a nice looking sweater.  
  
"So you want to keep a hold on that as we looked for some more".  
  
"Yah", as he was blushing deep red from her comments.  
  
An hour latter there were done with clothes shopping from the stores, and now they decide to look at the other stores.  
  
"So Link have I ever told you about video games before",  
  
"No you haven't but what are they".  
  
"Come on and I will show you".  
  
The two ran a little bit to the other side of the mall.  
  
"This is the place where you can try out some of the games and also ask about other games and so".  
  
They both walked in with hands in hands. The store manager asked if they need any help.  
  
"So do you need any help sir of ma'am"?  
  
Now we are just looking around. Michelle said to him.  
  
The two walked around the store and looked at some games until Link saw a familiar person on a cover.  
  
"Hey Michelle" what is this he asked hear as he was showing her the game".  
  
Michelle on the other had a million sweat drops on her face and getting to the point where she wanted to run out of the store, in fact she did that. She ran out to the open and Link followed after her. There is something bothering her link said in his mind as he dropped the box and ran out of the store following Michelle. Still searching, he found her sitting on a bench near the pretzel make. Walking up to her, he sat down next to her and Helped her from stop crying by putting a had around her waist, then he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What's wrong Michelle you like got upset over the thing I showed you?  
  
"It's just not that but, no I can't explain".  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but if you do you can tell me anytime you want...  
  
"Thanks Link", as I was her turn to give him a kiss but this times hers was on the lips. (Oh how sweet).  
  
The hours have pasted and Mitch came to pick up the love birds (sorry if I wrote that). And went home.  
  
At Home  
  
They walk in the back door and Michelle saw her dad and step mom.  
  
"So who is he" her father asked he  
  
"Dad I can explain".  
  
"Well start explaing".  
  
Michelle told her dad the whole story on what happened and why he is hear. "So can you let him stay father". As she was begging him.  
  
"Okay but wear will he stay" her father asked her.  
  
"Well he can sleep on the floor in my room".  
  
"I will except", her father said.  
  
Okay link lets go downs Stairs and put all your new clothes away and I can introduce you to some of my video games.  
  
"Okay said Link", as they head down to the basement, to her room.  
  
(A/n to let you all knows all this is starting in the month of September 2003).  
  
Okay Link lets go to the closet and hang this stuff. She said  
  
The hung up two pairs of nice athletic pants that he got at Aeropostale which both wear green and teal. Then the two shirts from the same place they got the pants, and they had that green tint to them. Then followed after the other clothes he got, yet most of his stuff was green (I wonder why).  
  
"So link lets go over to the T.V."  
  
"Whets a TV." he said  
  
'Well a TV. Is", she explained to him but Link still had now idea until Michelle it on and also the Game cube.  
  
"Link I am sorry what happened in the mall today", "It just I am not use to having a video character around me".  
  
"What are you talking about Michelle"?  
  
"It's just hard to explain but", Michelle told him about his true self  
  
Link started to cry from what he heard.  
  
"You mean I am not real her". He started to cry more.  
  
"Link doesn't say that".  
  
"Why should I when you now my life are just a big lie".  
  
"Link you should not say that because you are real to me". "What do you mean"? He asked as she pulled him into a hug.  
  
"You are sitting next to me", you have fleseh and blood running through", "and yet the video game character their of you dose not.  
  
"What do you mean"?  
  
"Some how I just know and beside I have a good feeling that your world is real, and what Zelda and Saria would think if you said stuff like that.  
  
"How do you know them"?  
  
Well from playing the games I would know this stuff by know.  
  
"Thanks Michelle for what you are doing for me", as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Michelle their was as blushing like a tomato when he did that , and she decide to slip in her turn to give him something like you are okay because you are with me.  
  
"Link we should get to bed because it's going to be a big day tomorrow which I Saturday.  
  
"Thank you very much", as he slipped in another kiss before bed.  
  
After that link when and go his jimmies on in the bathroom after taking a shower. Michelle did the same thing after link was done. Then she got a nice Japanese mat and sat on the floor and made his bed for him. After that they both got in their beds after she turned of the lights.  
  
"Good night link".  
  
"Good night Michelle". He got up from his bed and went over to give her on last kiss for the night. The kiss was warm and gentle and lasted for almost 2 minutes. Then he got back in his bed.  
  
Michelle in her mind, man he is such a nice person when you get to know him but I am still worried about him because of that pain that struck him later to day. Out of my mind I can't believe this all happen in just one day. She Fell asleep and had stated to get a really good dream.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Sorry but I think link will get the virus attack during the last day of school before Christmas brake starts. I am also sorry if there is some run on sentces but it's my entire English teachers fault for it. Hope you had fun reading it and review it if you want to. (**) 


	3. School

My Hero of Time  
  
Chapter 3  
  
School  
  
.note, I guess that last chapter was not that bad but I will keep trying harder so enjoy. P.s thanks for the reviews lastshikin (sorry if I spelt that wrong), ~_~,  
  
Last time in the story we saw Michelle and link got to the mall, after that they went home and gone to bed for the night.  
  
In Michelle's Dream  
  
We see her walking to a nice butifule castle with a nice garden surrounding. As she walks some more the dream suddenly becomes white.  
  
"What's Happing her, what happened to the nice castle", as she looked around the pitch white room.  
  
She kept walking until she reached a dead end. As she was about to turn around she heard a strange voice.  
  
"Michelle", the voice said faintly.  
  
Michelle turned around and saw a shadow of a princess.  
  
"We need your help", she spoke.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about"?  
  
"Something is happening in Hyrule and we need your help", as the figure spoke.  
  
"Who are you and what do you went from me"?  
  
"I am princess Zelda and I need you and the hero of time to help out or Hyrule.  
  
End of dream  
  
Michelle was crying in her sleep, and was rolling back and forth in her bed, then rolled on to the floor and bumped Link. Link woke up and tapped on her shoulder.  
  
"Michelle wakes up". Michelle slowly opened her eyes looking up at him as he took her into his arm and tried to clam her down.  
  
"It was scary", she spoke like a fritend child.  
  
"Tell me what happened", he said kissing on her head.  
  
"Well okay", as she told him about her dream.  
  
Link got up and had a worried face wondering what was happening.  
  
"Michelle Remember what Neyru told you if there is any trouble going on"?  
  
"Yah, but link it was only a dream and besides if their was something that was needed told the would single me if I was awake.  
  
"Are you sure",  
  
"yah but I will be fine, but can we go back to bed please because it's only five o'clock in the morning"," and that only leads us only a few more hours till we get up for the day.  
  
As the hours passed and the sun rose, the two wear still in their beds. Upstairs her parents wear talking about things that she did not care about. Her sister on the other way was coming home any minute from her friends sleep over. Michelle on the other hand woke up from the suns shine and and for a second. The she looked over and saw Link sleeping like a little baby that see kept smiling at. Link suddenly woke up and saw her staring at him.  
  
"What are you staring at"?  
  
"Oh nothing, but the fact is that you look kawaii when you sleep", as she blushed from the comment she said.  
  
"Oh so I do", as he got up and walked over to her bed and sat down next to her as she got up.  
  
"Yah you do", she said as he took her hands and lifted her up to him.  
  
"But I like you to see you smile more often because I like you a lot", as he head towards into a kiss.  
  
But the two heard something come down the stairs and jumped apart from each other. Sarah walked in her room not noticing Link and me. That is until she turned around and jumped at what she saw. "Who is he", Sarah spoke.  
  
"My god do I haft to go through this again" Michelle said to her self.  
  
"Well explain", okay.  
  
"Who is she" asked link.  
  
"This is my young sister Sarah", "Sarah this is link".  
  
Sarah got all freaked out like this #_#, because she liked playing the game Zelda.  
  
"Okay Michelle start explaining", she demanded.  
  
Michelle told Sarah her story.  
  
"But what will he do when we are at school".  
  
"O'h crap I for got that", as she turned around to Link.  
  
"Link did you have any learning experience when you lived in the korkik village".  
  
"Well we did learn how to read and write, and Saria taught me how to do math, then Mido worked on science", "But on the other hand Mido never had the brains like Saria had.  
  
"And".  
  
'I slept during science",  
  
"Yo link that is not funny" said Sarah.  
  
"Yah link because hear some of the science is hard, but I am going to see if you can get horticulture and botany.  
  
"What is that"?  
  
"It's a class dealing with plants.  
  
"That's cool", he said.  
  
The three kept talking and also Sarah left doing her things that needed done. On the other hand Link and Michelle got ready to get to the school because it was a day they can accept transfers.  
  
"Wait Link there is on problem".  
  
"And what can that possibly be".  
  
"How do we get a transfer documents saying that what school you went to".  
  
Suddenly out of know where something magical appeared in Michelle's hands.  
  
"What is this"?  
  
She looks carefully and saw it had links name on it. This had links stuff saying where he went to school and stuff. She saw that a tag was on it, and read it out load.  
  
"To Michelle. Hear is Links things that will help him for school. From Neyru.  
  
"Man that was nice of her", he said  
  
"Yah but lets get going", she said  
  
The two headed to the school by walking their because it was not far from wear she lived. As the two started to walk they wear having a conversation.  
  
"Michelle is you okay from last night".  
  
"I'm fine, it's just I get weird dreams lately but don't worry.  
  
The two kept talking till they reached the school. They walked in and got all the things registered. Link on the other hand had a hard time picking class. (Sounds like me every time when I sign up for class. The counselor Printed out the schedule and told Michelle to show him all the class.  
  
"Okay link you first class is Child development and its down hear". As she walked him down the hall ways of Bismarck high school.  
  
"What do you think the work will be like in their", he asked her.  
  
"From what I heard they are really easy", oh and second on you list is English.  
  
"Show the way" as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
She showed him the class and told him the will be in the same class together.  
  
Next was band and she also was in that class. (She has to teach him how to play the baritone this week).  
  
The was the best part and that was Lunch. Link was happy about having the same lunch period with her.  
  
The two had another class to gather for two hour which was at a vocational school. The class was Horticulture and botany.  
  
After that came tutoring for the him that Michelle was in the same class.  
  
Finally but least was gym that they both had for the end of the day.  
  
"Well that was done" she said.  
  
"I'm hungry he said".  
  
"I know lets go to the McDonalds".  
  
"And that is".  
  
"You will haft to wait".  
  
The two walked of and got to McDonald's" and both had two chick sandwiches. Link was chewing down because he has never tasted for like that before.  
  
"So do you like it"?  
  
"Its better then eating grill bird from my land".  
  
"That's nice".  
  
The two finished and went back home. Both of them had a good day and enjoyed both of their company.  
  
Well End of chapter (Sorry it ended soon)  
  
(Next chapter Link finally goes to school and all those preppy girls are giving him a hard time. But Michelle will find a way to get them to leave him alone). (^.^) 


	4. The Day He Starts School

My Hero of Time  
  
Chapter 4  
The Day He Starts School  
  
(A/n I can't believe this is the fourth chappie, but any way the spelling is getting a little better (^_~).  
  
Well Saturday and Sunday have pasted. Michelle taught Link how to play the baritone for band. It took him awhile, but the fact is he is really good at it, even better then this one kid in my class. But it would be cool if he can play the ocarina ^_^.  
  
It was morning and my father came down stairs to wake Link, Sarah, and Michelle for school.  
  
"Okay its time to get ready for school", he shouted walking into the laundry room.  
  
"Just give me five more minutes", said Michelle as she was sleeping with her cat petunia, who came in the middle of the night.  
  
Link got up and tried to get Michelle up, but she would not budge. Z_Z.  
  
"So if that is the case then maybe this will work", he went forward and kissed her on the lips.  
  
She woke up with a tired face ~_Z and just stared at him, as he lifted her of the bed.  
  
"We better get ready", he said.  
  
"Well okay", she said in a tired manner.  
  
Sarah walked in her room and saw the two closes together, as she was getting ready to catch the bus. The school she attends was across town and it was the only middle school that provides transportation.  
  
"So are you two having fun, or are you getting ready for school".  
  
"Yah we are getting ready, but dose she always do this before school starts".  
  
"Yah she dose it to many times", (a man it's the something with me every morning).  
  
Sarah went up stairs and got breakfast then left for the bus. Then Link and Michelle got dressed and was a little ready for school. Link wore a blue pair of baggy jeans and a green t-shirts with a dragon on it. Then also a green sweet shirt that went over.  
Michelle her self had band shirt on and a blue pair of athletic pants with white shoes.  
  
"Link we need to do something about your hair, because it looks messy".  
  
"My hair is fine", he complained.  
  
"Yah but come her and I will help you".  
  
"Okay but what are you going to do".  
  
"I am going to put some hair gel in it", as she was mixing the gel in her hands.  
  
"What is hair gel", he asked.  
  
"Hair gel keeps your hair in a spiky form",  
  
"Oh and why do you want me to do that?"  
  
"Because I want you to look laid you in the video games".  
  
"Michelle, Link lets get going", her father yelled.  
  
"Okay we will be their", she said.  
  
"You got every thing like you backpack and supplies", she turned around to him  
  
"Yes I do and you".  
  
"Already have mine as she tickled him".  
  
After she did that he gave he one last kiss before they left. (A/n man he treats her really nice^_~.)  
  
The two went upstairs and out the door as Michelle's father was waiting in his car. They got in the car and her father went out of the drive way.  
  
"So Link what you think of being hear her father asked him.  
  
I think its grate but I sometimes I really wish I was home with every one I new", he said  
  
"Oh link doesn't be said", Michelle spoke as she patted him on the back.  
  
"Thanks a lot for what you guys are doing for me".  
  
"No problem at all Links", her father spoke.  
  
The three stopped talking because they wear at Bismarck High School. Her dad dropped her and link of at the band room doors.  
  
"Okay I will pick you two at the library at five p.m. the father left.  
  
The two walked in the doors of the band room, because Michelle needed to inform her band teacher about Link.  
  
"Hay Mr.", she said  
  
"What can I do for you", he asked.  
  
"Well my friend Link hears is the new student" as the band teacher got up from his chair and looked over at link and asked.  
  
"So you are Link".  
  
"Yah how do you now".  
  
"Well I saw a new student on my list for third period and I wonder what instrument he played.  
  
"Well I play the baritone", Link told him.  
  
"That is grate because we only have one baritone player in this band and he is kind of a fruit cake".  
  
"Also Mr. B he is also talented at the ocarina".  
  
"That neat but I will have a baritone ready before class starts.  
  
"Okay thank" thanks links said as he and Michelle went down to the commons (this is the cafeteria/ looker room) the two went through the lookers and out to the tables.  
  
"What is this place",  
  
"Don't you remember that it's the cafeteria Link"?  
  
"Oh yah I forgot".  
  
Michelle was walking towards the table she sits with her friend Dianna who sits their every morning with. Link and he sat down at the table. Dianna looked up and asked me who was he.  
  
"Who is he", she asked  
  
"This is my friend Link and he is staying at my house for a few years because of something.  
  
Hallo link said Dianna  
  
"Hallo he said to her".  
  
Michelle and Dianna wear talking to each other and link decided to join on the conversation.  
  
Later the bell rang and link went to child development (I can't believe I gave him that class). And Michelle went to choir.  
  
As the two had class link on the other hand had no idea what he got him self in to. All the girls in the class kept staring at him and asked him a lot of questions that he got annoyed with. He wished that Michelle was her.  
  
The bell rang and he went to second period and meet Michelle their. He told her about the child development class and he said it was strange.  
  
After second period the went to band and Link had fun and also got first chair for the baritone, and Michelle played the tuba so they get to sit next to each other.  
  
LUNCH TIME  
  
"Link we don't have much time to eat so we haft to cut in line so we can get to the bus for v-tech".  
  
"What class is up their again"  
  
"Horticulture and botany" but lets hurry.  
  
She grabbed his hand and led him to the line. After that they ate and talked, that the got to the bus on time.  
  
On the bus  
  
"Hay Michelle", said on of her friends.  
  
"Hi", she and link found a set and sat down. Most on the people on the bus wear staring at link and started to ask a lot of questions.  
  
But she told them, but not the truth.  
  
On if the kid on the bus was playing his gamboysp,  
  
So what game are you playing I asked.  
  
"Link to the past"  
  
"Ho that's cool then she sat back down with link and held his hand.  
  
The bus got their and they got to the class  
  
At the end of the day.  
  
The bell rang for the last class and link and Michelle wear happy school was done and the headed to the library.  
  
As the wear walking link told her about his day.  
  
"Man Michelle school is fun" (a/n is he crazy -_-).  
  
"That's cool" So how was you day of school".  
  
"It was okay, but a lot a people kept asking questions about you saying that you look like some one they now". As she got worried.  
  
"Don't worry they won't know but you are fine as he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"Thanks Link I don't know what would happen if you weren't with me.  
  
The two kept walking and go to the library.  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
(A/n man that was okay but next chapter will probly have more in store for you) (@_@) 


	5. The Library and the Past

My Hero of Time  
  
Chater 5  
The Library and the past  
  
(Note. Sorry I did not update yesterday because my internet was being a bitch+_+. So I am using the libbrarys computer and if there is spelling errores blame the old microsoft word that is like so 7 years ago, oh yah and I don't own zelda of link)  
  
The Library  
  
The two walked into the building and into the kids department. Michelle droped her things on the table and Link did the samething. Then she went to the computers.  
  
"What are these things", he asked  
  
"they are computer Link and thay hold meny scorese link information".  
  
"and what is that"  
  
"Well right know I am going on the internet for some fun".  
  
"and".  
  
"You will see",  
  
She got on the web and typed in historyofhyurule.com. Link looked at the page that came up and said some of the stuff looked formiler.  
  
"So is this where you get you information on my world hear".  
  
"well kinda, but most of the time I read the zelda manga that is translated into english (a/n the sight www.historyofhyrule.com has real manga so click to read).  
  
"what is manga",  
  
Michelle smacked her head and said it is story that has pictures drawn on it and they can be funny of humorus.  
  
"Oh but can I read also".  
  
"Okay but there is another site that has different manga in it that I wanted to read so I went her first". She cliked on the link to historyofhyrule and found the manga. A really sexy picture of link came on the screen wich he had his green tunic and his sowrd ready to slash at something ( this is the cover to the second volume of oot).  
  
"Hay I know that person", link said  
  
"hay I know him two" Michelle replied.  
  
She clicked on the maga scection and went for the Ocarina of Time manag. It started and showed a picture of the GDT.  
  
"what what is the grate deku tree doing in this manga that you call it".  
  
"Link its just a story when you wear saving hyrule, don't you reameber saving hyrule".  
  
"yah she said in a sad mood".  
  
"whats wrong Link".  
  
"Its just nothing", he got up from his seat and headed down stairs to the lower level of the library. "Link im sorry if I said any thing wrong", as she was following him. He went all the way downstairs and hid from her because he was afraid of something. Michelle walked throug the rows of shelves and found him sitting on the floor crying.  
  
"I am sorry what I said", she lead down to him and looked him in the face. "Link do you Want to talk".  
  
He noded in saying yes  
  
"It's just weird being hear".  
  
"I am sorry Link but I never expected this to happen to me",  
  
"being home from my friends and saving the day all the time is just killing me, and I am shure Zelda I worried about me being gone".  
  
Michelle on the other hand started to cry as she heard more stories what happened between him and and Zelda. But michelle Reached over and gave him a hug.  
  
"Michelle when the five years have pasted would you like to live in hyrule with me", he asked.  
  
"I don't know link its going to behard for me, and how will I beable to see my family. But to let you know I will still think about it", "but I haft to talk to neyru about it how will beable to see my family.  
  
"Oh I just wonderd because its going to be hard not seeing you again". "Link even if we never see each other again, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE IN MY HAERT", She told him and he got of the ground and stode up and pulled her to.  
  
"Thanks Michelle",  
  
"your welcome as she held him tighter",  
  
This was a grate fealing for him to know what it was like for some one to care about him for being him. She reminded him if she was seria and how the two are alike.  
  
"well Link lets go back to the kids room and read some of that manga",  
  
"Okay but do I get to do any thing funny in this comic".  
  
"Yah you do and even to your rivel".  
  
"who is my rivel".  
  
-_- "you will see and remaber".  
  
The two went upstairs and got back to the computer and started to read.  
  
"hahahah" as link laught " this is so funny.  
  
"now do you remaber know". As she stared at the picture of mido getting beatup from little Link.  
  
"man I reameber this come to think of", Mido always picked of him when saria was not around but when she was mido was jeloues. But one day lin had enough of It and decide to give him a piece of his mind.  
  
The two kept reading and soon it was five o'clock and her dad came and picked them up  
  
End of chapter  
  
(more chapters on the way but I hope you enjoy 


	6. The Profet of Termina and wondering who ...

Chapter 6  
  
The Profet of Termina and wondering who it is  
  
(Note. I am still using the librarys computers and I hope you people still enjoy my fiction ^_^.)  
  
In Hyrule their stode a butiful castle wear princese zelda lived. Their at the castle Zelda and the three goddess Din, Neryu, and Farora wear disscusing important issus.  
  
"Is their reports yet on Link", as she hit her hand on the table and crying at the sametime.  
  
"No we have got any and besides I am sure that Michelle is taking good care of him", said Neyru.  
  
"Michelle", that is the girl I saw in my dream who would help save hyrule and the hero of time.  
  
"So is she like some accint god or something".  
  
"I don't know if its true but I will have to look up on it".  
  
"but when is that virus link is going to have soon".  
  
"I don't know", said Neryu", "also that I way I sen't him to her world because they have more then what they can offer her".  
  
Farora on the other hand was getting this bad feelin the something bad is going to happen in hyrule no time sooner.  
  
"We need Link soon because something bad is going to happen if we don't do anything" as Farora got up and walked over to a book shelve of ancint book of the past.  
  
"what are you doing ferora we don't have the time to do this know", Din said as she was parcticing one of her dance routines for the big festivel that was coming up.  
  
"But I remember Link saying that he went to a world called Termina, and he said that they had no roalty their". Zelda said as she walked over to a book.  
  
"What is Termina", asked Din  
  
" I don't know what it is", said neryu.  
  
As Ferora was still looking she found an odd book that had strange writing on it. "hey look at what I have found", she said as she jumped of the lader.  
  
"what is it",zelda asked.  
  
"its some bok I have never seen" as she was taking it to zelda.  
  
Zelda look at is and said "This could be it she shouted.  
  
She opened the book and suddenly she had started translating it and had now Ideia the it was possible.  
  
The book said  
  
Along time ago a place called termina was ruled by a acient king and queen. They ruled termina together. They had a son named miku. He was a brave lad, but something happened one day and that was when his parents wear killed by a war started from and evil moster ganona. As miku fought ganona he became a quit a hero. But as years decades went by he died and his children after childern became ruler of termina. Then the later termina decide not to have a queen or king, they decide to have people that they trusted who can run the city. Children of Miku stoll kept on untill on of them told that a profet will one day save this land a another land.  
  
"But who could be the profet", asked neyru after zelda was done reading it.  
  
"who know but we still haft to find out who the profet is", zelda said.  
  
"Hay you guys its almost time for the fesival said Din as she was get on her roayl like dancing suit that was rubby read and had a pinch of gold in it.  
  
That sounds like a good Idea.  
  
They when to the carnival and did what normal people would do at the carnival.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
(sorry It was short but I will probly make a longer one next time if I try =^-^=) 


	7. Michelle Finds out

My Hero of Time  
  
Chapter 7  
Michelle finds out  
  
(Note. Well my internet is finally working and I can get back to writing my story, and also I don't own Zelda).  
  
Last chapter we saw Zelda and the three goddess talking about the prophet of Termina. They are wondering who the prophet.  
  
Back in the real world wear Michelle and Link are at. Wright now they are doing some things on the weekend, after having a long week of school.  
  
"Where are we going to day", link asked as put on his shirts.  
  
"I don't know, I thought I would take you to a movie or something like that", she turned to and helped him got up from the bed.  
  
"So what is a movie"?  
  
"It's", she explained to him.  
  
"Oh I can't wait".  
  
"Okay let's get walking to the mall".  
  
The both left to get their, something strange was bothering Michelle all week. She had been having nightmares about something the going to happen to her world. She did not know what it was.  
  
In Hyrule  
  
After the carnival was over something tribal was happing. Out of no wear a dark blue cloud came out of know wear.  
  
"What is that thing", on of the villagers cried as they ran from it.  
  
"Neyru we need Link and Michelle Fast", Zelda yelled as she was trying to make sure every on is safe.  
  
"I don't if it will work but I will try", as Neyru was concentrating to connect to Michelle.  
  
"Michelle Hear my thoughts", "Hear me speak for that we need you help. "Hurry up Neyru", Din yelled as she tried to summon the power of the sages as Zelda wanted her to.  
  
"I'm trying", if Ralph wear only her he would help me.  
  
Neyru was still trying to connect with Michelle. Back wear Michelle and Link are. They are the mall walking, but something hit Michelle and she feel of the ground. Link on the other hand was scared.  
  
"Michelle, wake up" as link tried to get her to budge.  
  
"Don' leave me", as he was crying  
  
People around him wear wondering what happened and went over and checked it out.  
  
"Is she okay" and old lady asked link.  
  
"I don't know but I haft to keep from dying.  
  
In Michelle's mind  
  
"Michelle" Neyru said.  
  
Michelle woke up in her mind and saw the figure of Neyru.  
  
"What's going on", she shouted.  
  
"Don't worry It's just me and there is some trouble happening in Hyrule and we need you and Link to come as soon as you can.  
  
"I don't know but we need you two". As she was fading away.  
  
"I need to wake up know",  
  
Back in the real world  
  
Michelle woke up and Link looked at her. The she noticed a whole crowed staring at her. Link helped her of the ground.  
  
An old man came aside and told what a nice job he did to keep her alive.  
  
"Link something bad is going to happen if we don't get their soon"  
  
The whole crowed had known clue what they wear talking about not even Link had no idea.  
  
"What are you talking about Michelle" he said.  
  
"Neyru she was connecting to me and wee need to help them".  
  
"What did she say", he replied  
  
Michelle grabbed Links collar and told lets get out of this crowed.  
  
"Mommy what is she talking about", as a little boy tugged on her shirt.  
  
"I don't know honey but let's get back to what we wear doing.  
  
Soon the whole crowed left with confusion on their face.  
  
"Link we haft to find a place where we can get transported their", as they wear walking out of the mall.  
  
"I wonder what is happening in Hyrule", he said as he got a worried look on his face.  
  
"I don't know but we need to get you sword and shield know.  
  
The two wear running as fast as they can to get to her house. They got to the house and went down stairs. No one was home at this time so their was no problem. She grabbed the sword and shield from under her bed.  
  
"Link turn on the gamecube knows",  
  
Link did that and suddenly the TV. Sucked their souls in and they wear transmitted to Hyrule but they wear just goast figures. They got their and the first thing they saw was a dark blue cloud over the market and castle. The they both looked at each other and noticed of new clothes. Link had his same tunic and Michelle had a golden tunic with dark blue trimming, she also recognized a pendent on it. This pendent had three triangles on it expect it looked like the ones on the Mask of majora.  
  
"Link what is with the pendent",  
  
"It looks like the on in Termina but I don't know how you got it". He said  
  
Michelle looked away and.  
  
"What the heck is that", Michelle screamed.  
  
"I don't now but we haft to get her fast". Link drew out his ocarina and put I up to his mouth.  
  
"What are you doing", she screamed  
  
"I am calling Epona so we can get their quicker.  
  
Link played Eponas tune and the auburn stallion came.  
  
"Epona I am glad to see you as he got on and helped Michelle up to.  
  
Epona was happy to see Link. The two road of to the castle and as they got their they saw a lot of people run out with Zelda. Link stopped Epona and got off as quickly with Michelle.  
  
"Link" yelled Zelda.  
  
Zelda told link and Michelle whole story. On what happened, the three goddess appeared. After that Farora noticed the symbol on Michelle  
  
"Zelda come over hear and look at this symbol".Farora yelled.  
  
"What going" Michelle asked.  
  
Zelda came over and Farora asked Michelle if they can see the pendent that she was warring.  
  
"Why do you need the pendent",  
  
"We just need to look at it quickly". Zelda told hear.  
  
Michelle gave the pendent, the two examined it and Zelda noticed it almost looked like the Triforec but different.  
  
"Farora Where do you think this came from", Zelda asked.  
  
"I don't know but when I picked up that book from the castle I saw a crest on it that looked just like this".  
  
"I Brought the book with me", Zelda said.  
  
They look at the book and the pendent. They also turned to a page and suddenly the pendent and the book started to glow together. As the sky was still blue the two items started to act with it.  
  
Link on the other hand finished battling the monsters that papered on the field. "What going on" Michelle yelled.  
  
Suddenly Three goddess fell through the blue hole and landed on their feet. As this was happening, the other goddess on the other hand wears curious.  
  
"Michelle you must be the one" Farora said.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about"?  
  
The three goddess kept walking. The one goddess in the middle had orange hair; next to her the second goddess had Yellow hair. Yet the third had purple. The tree wore a dress that matched their hair color.  
  
"Who are you" Neyru yelled.  
  
"wee are the goddess of Termina and wear are her to tell you something important", oh and I am so sorry that I did not introduce our selves.'  
  
"My name is clover said the goddess with the orange hair, and I control time in Termina.  
  
"My name is Kasha" said the goddess with the yellow and I control the seasons and nature.  
  
"Yet and finally I am Kira the goddess of all law that holds Termina".  
  
"Hay that sounds just like the goddess of Hyrule" Michelle said.  
  
"And what is with that", Neyru asked.  
  
"Well our world is oppset of yours and we came to inform our Prophet who is the decedent of Miku and know who is princess of the semi Triforec.  
  
"And who is that" link asked  
  
"She is standing next to you said clover".  
  
"Me" Michelle said confused  
  
The goddess told her that she is the decendt of King Miku, and yet that he world that was termina soon going t be in danger. She is the one who held the Semi Triforec in her and never know about it until she arrived in Hyrule.  
  
"Wait how come I was never told this in Termina" Link asked.  
  
"We are so sorry about that", Kira told him, but with the skull kid and the mask incident we did not have time to tell you. "But know that I am finding that I am the Profet, what am I suppose to do". Michelle said  
  
You are supposed to help Hyrule and your world that used to be Termina and help save them before Ganona comes back and destroys both.  
  
End of chapter 7  
  
(Note/ sorry that I quit their but I have school in the morning and also I am sorry to those who study religion but this is fantasy please no flames but see you soon^_^). 


End file.
